


Lament for Sméagol

by theshirelife



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Gollum! Gollum!, Poetry, Regret, Sad, lament, poor Sméagol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshirelife/pseuds/theshirelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sméagol has regrets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lament for Sméagol

_Cold be heart  
Cold be bone  
Sméagol of old  
Dead to me you be  
Gollum has taken me_

_Cold be heart  
Cold be bone  
Sméagol of old  
Lost to me you be  
Gollum has taken me_

_Cold be heart  
Cold be bone  
We are so lost  
We are so alone_


End file.
